In general, a flexible display panel is a display panel that can be bent with a predetermined curvature. According to the related art, display panels, which are not configured to be flexible display panels, generally use a glass substrate. In contrast, a flexible display panel uses a plastic substrate rather than a glass substrate. As a result, in order to prevent damage to the substrate, a low-temperature manufacturing process is mainly used without using the existing manufacturing process.
Such a flexible display panel according to the related art has been produced as a touch screen on which, for example, a capacitive or resistive touch input can be made to receive a user's command in a touch type.
A portable foldable display apparatus in the related art is provided with a flexible display panel on which a touch input can be made as described above. In such a foldable display apparatus in the related art, a specific accommodation space, in which a folded portion of the flexible display panel can be bent with a specific curvature, is formed in a portion at which a pair of bodies that support the flexible display panel are hinge-connected with each other.
According to the foldable display apparatus in the related art, however, if the pair of bodies are unfolded to form a straight angle so that a user can view an image that is displayed on the flexible display panel, a center portion (e.g., folded portion) of the flexible display panel is positioned on an upper side of the accommodation space, and the rear surface of the flexible display panel becomes in an unsupported state.
Accordingly, if a user touches the center portion of the flexible display panel, the flexible display panel is pushed to move a specific distance in a touch direction. Consequently, inputting an accurate touch input on the center portion of the flexible display panel is difficult, thereby deteriorating the usability of the flexible display panel according to the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.